


My Immortal but it's habit

by deadprogram



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Self-Harm, Stalking, im trying to think of everything oh well, its my immortal so uh, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: its been nearly a yearits back.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is HABIT Darkness Dementia Ebony Way and I have shortish brown hair with purple streaks and blood stained tips and blue eyes that look like tears and a lot of people tell me i look like Evan Jennings (if u dont know who he is get da hell out of here!) I’m not related to Firebrand but I wish he was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire (luv drinkin blood) but my teeth are actually white and not a gross yellow red. I have weird tan skin. I’m also a wizard and i go to a school called hogwarts in the candleverse where I’m in seventh year (I’m 7teen). I’m an incel goth (its obvious but you preps are stupid so :/) and i wear only hawaiian shirts and my hats. I just steal all my clothes from Evan’s closet sooooooooooooooo. Today I was wearing a classic fedora, weird yellow hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and boots. I was walking in the candleverse and a lot of preps were staring at me but i just put my middle finger up to them.

  
  


“Hey HABIT!” Shouted a voice. It was….Patrick Anderson!

 

“What’s up Patrick?” I asked.

 

“Not much.” He said shyly.

 

But then I heard my friends call me and I had to go away


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was dark purple and inside it was black velvet with purple duct tape on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on black jeans black shirt and purple plaid hoodie. I strapped a machete to my belt. I put on my hat.

  
My friend, Observer woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his short black hair and opened his weird glowing eyes. He put on his black t-shirt and baggy shorts. 

  
“OMFG, I saw you talking to Patrick Andersen  yesterday!” He said excitedly.   
  
“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.   
  
“Do you like Patrick ?” He asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.   
  
“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.   
  
“Yeah right!” He exclaimed. Just then, Patrick walked up to me.   
  
“Hi.” he said.   
  
“Hi.” I replied flirtily.   
  
“Guess what.” he said.   
  
“What?” I asked.   
  
“Well, Animal Collective are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.   
  
“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love AC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.   
  
“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.   
  
I gasped.   



	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots. Then I put on a black pants with black shirt and jacket.I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some AC. I put on so much eyeliner and drank some blood.

 

I went outside. Patrick was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a black tshirt, baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

 

“Hi Patrick!” I said in a depressed voice.

 

“Hi Habit.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Animal Collective.

 

“Been hurrying along, no meal is ever done

You could win a rabbit

You can have a rabbit or a rib

The fast child is gonna have a dead hand” sang Avery (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

 

“Avery is so fucking hot.” I said to Patrick, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

 

Suddenly Patrick looked sad.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

 

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

 

“Really?” asked Patrick sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

 

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Avery and he’s going out with Kristina fucking Anna. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

 

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Patrick. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Avery and Deakin for their autographs and photos with them. We got AC concert tees. Patrick and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Patrick didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

“PATRICK!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Patrick didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“HABIT?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Patrick leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he had brigth red eyes now) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Patrick kissed me passionately. Patrick climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my shirt. Then he put his thingie into my butt and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my tan body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Slenderman!


	5. Chapter 5

Slenderman made and Patrick and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

 

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

 

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Patrick comforted me. When we went back to the castle Patrick took us to Professor Masky and Professor Hoodie who were both looking very angry.

 

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

 

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor Hoodie.

 

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Masky.

 

And then Patrick shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

 

Everyone was quiet. Slenderman and Professor Hoodie still looked mad but Professor Masky said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

 

Patrick and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

 

“Are you okay, HABIT?” Patrick asked me gently.

 

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the boy’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a some baggy panteds and a hoodie. When I came out….

 

Patrick was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

he next day I woke up in my coffin. I on my only good pair of clothes (that we’rent covered with blood). I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

 

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

 

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with curly dark brown hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Patrick’s and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent.. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him I got an erections.

 

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

 

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

 

“My name’s Noah Maxwell, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.

 

“Why?” I exclaimed.

 

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

 

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

 

“Really?” he whimpered.

 

“Yeah.” I roared.

 

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Patrick came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (an: habit ids not a edgy mary su!!! He’s evil :/) I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Patrick . Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Patrick. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

 

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black shirt and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

 

“Oh Patrick, Patrick!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

 

I was so angry.

 

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

 

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Patrick pleaded. But I knew too much.

 

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

 

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Patrick ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Masky and some other people.

 

“VAMPIRE MAXWELL, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Patrick came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“HABIT, it’s not what you think!” Patrick screamed sadly.

My friend Stephanie Jennings smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic brown hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Stephanie was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Operator killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out no one knows her last name so she just goes with Jennings. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Masky demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Patrick!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why HABIT was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Lyra, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Patrick anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Patrick and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Patrick for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Patrick.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man that was suuuper tall and have no face! He was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Operator!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Operator shouted “Imperius!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Operator fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“HABIT.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Vampire Maxwell!”

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic brown hair and how his face looks just like Firebrands. I remembered that Patrick had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Patrick went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Operator!” I shouted back.

Operator gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Patrick!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Operator got a dude-ur-so-dumb look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Patrick!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Patrick came into the woods.

“Patrick!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

I was really scared about Operator all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are Stephanie, Vampire, Patrick, Jeff (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Vinnie. Only today Patrick and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my chest and tiny matching shorts that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“HABIT! Are you OK?” Stephanie asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Operator came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Noan! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Patrick. But if I don’t kill Noah, then Operator, will fucking kill Patrick!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Patrick jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Patrick started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Slenderamn walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “HABIT, Patrick has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”


	11. Chapter 11

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! Stephanie tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. slenderman chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut shorts with crop top all over it sandly. I put on black boots with pink metal stuff on the ends. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Masky was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Toby was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

“Abra Kedavra!” he yelled at MAsky and Toby pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Masky and Loopin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Slenderman ran in. “Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Masky and Toby and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Vinnie ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Vinnie? You’re just a little Hogwarts student!”

“I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT….” Vinnie paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” Masky said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Slendramns wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Toby held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Toby said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Vinnie said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Masky asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HIM!”


	12. Chapter 12

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Patrick had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS VINNIE but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Patrick…....Operator has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. MAsky and Toby and VINNIE were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Slenderman had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Vinnie came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“HABIT I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. HABIT had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No HABIT.” Vnnnie says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Masky and Toby.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Patrick?”

Hairgrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, HABIT,” Seldnerman said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” VINNIE yelled. Slendrmen lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Vinny stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, prof slendyman!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather shirt that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” Stephanie said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so MAsky and Tuby couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Patrick had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Patrick. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Noah had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Patricks. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor Hoodie who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Patrick!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Patrick…...Operator has him bondage!”


	13. Chapter 13

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Slenderman. We were so scared.

 

“SLendyman Skernderman!” we both yelled. Slednerman came there.

 

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

 

“Operator has PAtrick!” we shouted at the same time.

 

He laughed in an evil voice.

 

“No! Don’t! We need to save Patrick!” we begged.

 

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Operator does to Patrick. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU HABIT.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Vampire started crying. “My Patirkc!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

 

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

 

“What?” I asked him.

 

“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Operatros lair!

 

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Allah Kedavra!”

It was……………………………….. Operastor!


	14. Chapter 14

We ran to where Operatro was. It turned out that Operastor wasn’t there. Instead the fat guy who killed Milo was. Patrick was there crying tears of blood. Deadheadd was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Deadhead.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “HABITIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked.  
”HABIT I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Deadhead. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“Deadhead what art thou doing?” called Oeprastor. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Patrick taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for Steph, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Patrick.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like MAsky and Toby took a video of me naked. Vinnie says he’s in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Deadhead is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Patrick! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory ahbit isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been nearly a year
> 
>  
> 
> its back.

“HAbit habit!” shouted Patrick sadly. “No, please, come back!”  
  
But I was too mad.  
  
“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Patrick and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.  
  
I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my bloody brown hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Patrick!  
  
“hbait I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Da Chronicles of Life and Death” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .  
  
“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Patrick's now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Jessa shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where AC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing ‘Helena’. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Patrick thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Patrick was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Operator and da collectve !  
  
“Wtf Patrick im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them”  
  
“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.  
  
“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.  
  
“We won’t do that again.” patrick promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”  
  
“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?”  
  
“NO.” he muttered loudly.  
  
“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.  
  
“hABIT! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Da world is black’ by GC to me.  
  
I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!  
  
“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.  
  
Steph was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Willow that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math.” (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)  
  
“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.  
  
Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. “Maybe Willow will die too.” I said.  
  
“Kawai.” steph shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den Rake did it with her cause he’s a necphilak.”  
  
“Kawai.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.  
  
“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with patricc tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”  
  
steph Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”  
  
“In Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.  
  
“No.” My head snaped up.  
  
‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “B’Loody Mary are u a PREP?”  
  
“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that’s all.”  
  
“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be patrck or Diabolo or Vampire(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.  
  
“slednemrna.” She sed. “Let me just call our broms.”  
  
“OMFFG slndnerman?” I asked quietly.  
  
“Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”  
  
We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”  
  
“Da real goffs?” Me and B’Loody Mary asked.  
  
“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday jess and snap tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”  
  
“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.  
  
“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.  
  
“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said B’Loody Mary.  
  
“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s habiet dark’ness dementia ebony way what’s yours?”  
  
“Fire brand.” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”  
  
“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf patrikc you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Vinnei flew in on his black broom looking worried. “OMFG HABOTI U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17

Fire brand gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). vinnie kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. “WTF vinie?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Willow came. viiine went away angrily.  
  
“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” she said.  
  
“Yah but not as kawaii as you.” I answered sadly cause Willow’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.  
  
“So r u going 2 da concert wif patrickk?” she asked.  
  
“Yah.” I said happily.  
  
“I’m gong with Diabolo.” she anserred happily. Well anyway patrick and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. patrick was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. steph was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Shaun but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Navel converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Slitherin now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 patirkcs black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad Lucian gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. patrik and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.  
  
Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and PAtrick. Patrick and I came. It was…….oprstror and da collective!  
  
“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “habti, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Patrik!”  
  
“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.  
  
Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘avril lavigne’ on da back. He shotted a spel and operator ran away. It was…………………………………sldenderman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not even into emh anymore. or slenderverse.
> 
>  
> 
> yet here i am.


End file.
